In Patent Literature 1, there is described an air-conditioning apparatus including a defrosting pipe, an expansion device, and a connection switching device. The defrosting pipe branches part of refrigerant discharged from a compressor and allows the branched refrigerant to flow into a selected parallel heat exchanger subjected to defrosting among a plurality of parallel heat exchangers. The expansion device is provided in the defrosting pipe, and is configured to decompress the refrigerant discharged from the compressor. The connection switching device allows the refrigerant having flowed out of the parallel heat exchanger subjected to defrosting to flow into a main circuit on an upstream side of the parallel heat exchangers other than the parallel heat exchanger subjected to defrosting.